Spirit Fox Guild (SYOC)
by xXThe ShadowedXx
Summary: It has been 24 years since the war and everything went back to normal. Mongolia is now better then ever with new guilds, new wizards, and new adventures. One of the guilds, Spirit Fox, is getting more and more popular. How will its wizards react when they are attacked by a dark guild named Shadow Blade? Rated T for language (SYOC IS OPEN!)
1. Paused

I realize it has been forever since my last chapter update and I have just been having a bad case of writers block with it. I will be sure to upload it once it is finally finished but for now the story will have to be on pause so I can put my personal objectives first. Sorry for the inconvenience...

Also, if you are a new reader, welcome! Please do feel free to read the story and, if you want, submit an OC for the new dark guild(Fallen Warriors)!

~xXThe Raven WolfXx


	2. OC Form

**This is the OC form and for your convince it will also be on my profile.**

 **Basics-**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Alias (optional):

Age:

Height:

Gender:

Birthday (current year is X816):

Species:

Eye colour:

Eye shape:

Hair colour:

Hair length:

Hair style (can have multiple for different events):

Skin (colour, scars, and piercing):

 **Clothing- (please be as detailed as possible)**

Everyday wear:

Sleep wear:

Formal wear:

Winter wear:

Swim wear:

Combat wear:

Accessories:

 **Guild Information-**

Guild:

Guild mark location:

Guild mark colour:

Guild rank (if S-Class, must be 13

Reason for making S-Class (not required if you're OC isn't S-Class):

How long they have been in the guild:

 **Magic- (please be as detailed as possible)**

Magic type:

Spells (minimum of 6, no max):

Magical armors:

Magical weapons:

Magical items:

Physical strenghts:

Physical weaknesses:

 **Personal-**

Personality:

Sexuality:

Back story:

Mental strenghts:

Mental weaknesses:

Will the character have a love interest:

 **Relationships (how they treat people of that category)-**

Friends:

Family:

Rivals:

Enemies:

 **Pets-**

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magical abilities:

Magical weapons, items:

 **Extra-**

Character Arc ideas:

Suggestions:


	3. Prologue

**The guild in this story, Spirit Fox, contains two characters that I own and this would be placed 24 years after the Alvarez Empire.**

 **This is a SYOC story and the form for that will be on my profile for easy access.** **Please PM me your submissions if you can.**

 **Lilly is my own character, as well as Fang. I will also be open to any suggestions for arcs or character pairing ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I, xXThe Raven WolfXx, do not own Fairy Tail and thus, the characters can not interact with the Fairy Tail characters in the story**.

It's been 24 years since the war and everything is now back to normal. Fairy Tail was a big help in the recovery of Fiore. Since then there has also been a few new guilds in the land of Fiore, one being the Spirit Fox guild. With the good guilds popping up there was also a dark guild, Shadow Blade, that had been around for only 9 years but was extremely powerful. This guild was lead by a man named Mokoa Matsumoto.

Sure Fairy Tail was still extremely popular, but it was also very large and people then joined other guilds as well, including Spirit Fox. Spirit Fox is a small guild that popped up about 15 years ago, lead by a woman named Kireina Chono. Little did she know, the small guild that she lead was about to get much bigger.

-=+XXXXX+=-

It was a Monday afternoon in late May. Kireina walked down the streets to the section of woods that had her guild. It wasn't that far from a nearby guild but was still quite a walk away. It has been her and Lilly from the start, and a few others. Other then that is was kinda lonely at the Spirit Fox guild hall.

Kireina a 5'5 woman with long blonde hair that wet to her mid-back in length. She usually wore a black long sleeve dress that was mid-thigh in length, covering her purple guild mark of a simple fox outline, and had a dark blue buttoned up vest that went to her wait. Under the dress were black stocking and silver flats.

"I really wish we were in town at this point, it's getting very hard to carry all of this food here." The 46-year-old said under her breath. She truly hated walking this far all the time.

She continued on the small path the lead a mile into the woods, leading to their two-story, log cabin like guild hall. It was a beautiful walk that she very much did enjoy, it was just the length of it that truly got to her. She sighed and paused to look down the path that was still about three-fourths of a mile from being over. Kireina shook her head and continued down the path again

"Hey Master, we need you back at the guild hall, now!" Lilly came running out of the woods, scaring the hell out of Kireina. She jumped back and walked toward Lilly, a small girl the age of 18. The girl stopped in her tracks and fixed her fedora that was now tiled to the side covering on of her light purple ears, being that her ears and tail were both the same colour as her hair, even though her wolf form itself was white, leaving questions to many of her guild mates.

"Tell me the problem and we shall walk back." She placed her hand on Lillys shoulder. "And what did I tell you about scaring people." She added.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Oh and there are people at the guild hall that are waiting for you." Kireina's face lit up and she placed a large smile on her lips.

"We'd better be getting back then, don't want to keep them waiting for too long." She spoke softly and smiled as she walked back to the guild hall, watching Lilly run ahead of her.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sir, I have news." Said a young man, around the age of 17. Mokoa looked at him. "Speak up then child." He spoke in a rough voice.

The young man smiled before speaking again. "The Spirit Fox guild hall has finally been found, I followed a group of people that were talking about joining, they led me straight to the guild hall." Mokoa looked at him once more before waving him off.

-=+XXXXX+=-

 **That wraps up the prologue and I made it to be quite short and simple to make it quicker to read and get an idea of what the story will actually be like. I will be sure to get the first chapter out as soon as possible.**


	4. The Introductions

**This chapter contains the following characters;**

 **Lilith Kyushu made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Nathan Alcott made by me (xXThe Ravens WolfXx)**

 **Kikyo made by simply-atrocious**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Orpheus Achilles Donaldson made by** **klbubblepop786**

 **Karin Torishima made by** **altajir95**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

The guild hall's interior was amazing, having a large loft that looked over the center of the guild hall with log railings and a crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, lighting up the whole entire upper floor, and most of the bottom floor as well. The walls were a soft light yellow colour that looked so vibrant and cheerful against the glistening marble floors.

There was a small bar to the left side of the guild that was against the corner of the wall. It had several blue tinted ceiling lights lining the top of the bar. There was also many round tables spread around the bottom floor that had light grey table cloths on them and fresh picked daisies in bright blue vases placed right in the center of the tables.

To the far east side of the hall there was a large bulletin board that held several pieces of parchment that contained jobs on them. On the upper level of the guild there was an identical board to the west side of the guild, but this board contained jobs that were fit for all the s-class mages in the guild.

Lilly, and five foot two girl around the age of 18, walked out of the back room that was directly across from the front door, her necklace bouncing while she ran toward the newest member of the guild. The necklace was a small silver chain with the guild mark charm on it hanging in between her breast. She wore a sleeveless turtle neck dress that was black in colour and went to her mid-thigh in length. Over her dress she wore a lose crop top sweater that had sleeves that covered the palms of her hands and was light pink in colour, leaving room for her bushy light purple tail to sway under it. The young girl also wore over the knee stockings that were a sear black with tan 3in wedge ankle boots placed upon her feet.

Atop Lilly's head was a black fedora that was tilted back with two holes, one on each side of the rim. The holes left room for her ears to poke out of. Her hands however, seemed to be misfitted for her outfit. They were covered in black combat hand wraps. No one knew why she actually wore these, there were many stories though. The girl was a wolf, thus the reason for her ears and tail, but was gifted a human form by her pack, since they had natural magic flowing in their blood.

She started to walk as she approached the bar that has the newest member sitting at it, close behind her was a man 6'2 in height, around the age of 21. He too, was a wolf, thus leaving a brown tail poking out of his jeans and brown ears on his head that had a patch of straight, light brown hair that reached the end on his neck. He had some hairs in front of his face, covering parts of his left eye.

"Ayano, is it?" Lilly asked sitting next to the woman at the bar. The woman didn't respond but Lilly continued on with her sentence anyways. "I'm Lilith Kuusou, but I go by Lilly, and this is Nathan Alcott, but I call him Fang." She continued pointing to the man behind her for a second. "We came here to ask you if you would like to join us on a job. We like to help the new people get settled." She smiled softly at the woman, who turned her head and looked up at the girl, only a year younger than herself.

Ayano was a 5'5 19-year-old with blood red hair and pale purple eyes, making an opposite of Lilly, who had crimson red eyes and light purple hair. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was tied off with a white ribbon. Her bangs and other strands of hair were left out, framing her face. She wore a low cut, off-the-shoulder black top paired with a red skirt with black lace trim around the hem of the skirt. The skirt reaches her mid-thigh in length. Attached to the skirt is a set of three chains forming an "X" that is slightly off centered. On her feet, she wears a pair of black, knee-high boots.

She had beautiful sun kissed skin that exposed the start of a scar, which was placed on her shoulder blade, and dragged down to her left hip on her back. On her waist rested a burgundy belt that was tilted off center. Ayano also wore a black choker that had two chains connected to the buckle in the center. She truly was beautiful, even the cold hearted Fang thought so in his mind.

"Sure, I would love to." Ayano gave Lilly a warm, friendly smile before looking over at Fang. "And hello to you too handsome." She spoke her thoughts aloud, scanning his body, head to toe. Stopping on his abs that were semi visible under her white t-shirt. Her smirk that she had on just a second ago had faded after she looked up at his cold, hate-filled eyes that were a glistening silver.

Fang was currently wearing his white t-shirt that hugged his torso, showing the outline of his six-pack, with a grey hoodie that was unzipped and had the sleeves pushed up to elbows. He also had on dark jeans with two chains, one lower than the other, on the right side. On his feet he wore untied, dark grey high-top vans that had the tounges folded downward.

On his left ear were two cuffed earrings, both on the lobe. Fang also wore a black stud cuff-like bracelet on his right wrist. Since his sleeves were pushed up you could see where a scar resumed, leading down his arm to his right inner wrist. He was currently holding his seductive stare as he read Ayano's thoughts. _Damn he is way too hot for his own good_. His concentration was broken however when Lilly punched him in the arm, knowing what he was doing.

Fang, since a user of the Lost Magic called Devilry magic, he is able to read the minds of the people around him, and by touching them he then has access to control their mind if he wanted to. He was a really messed up person.

"Ok awesome, here is the job we thought of by the way." Lilly placed the paper in front of her Ayano and then ordered a muffin from the bar, and yes they do serve food there. Ayano laughed at Lilly then turned her attention to the flyer. The job written on it was this...

 _ **'Help needed! Please help our family retrieve a stolen heirloom that is infused with very powerful magic properties. Reward of 1 000 000 J.'**_

Below the job description was a photo. The photo was of a diamond chained necklace with a tear shaped emerald in the center of several teardrop shaped diamonds on the pendent. Ayano assumed that this would be the necklace they are going to find. She folded the flyer and put it in her bag that was next to her on the floor, knowing the two already told the master they were taking the job.

"Cool when do we leave?" Ayano turned to face Lilly, so she could avoid Fangs cold looks. Lilly stopped eating her muffin and mumbled a "now" with her mouth full of food. Lilly swallowed the muffin and hopped out of her chair. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!" She grabbed Fangs hand and ran toward the door, pulling Fang with her. Ayano got up, grabbed her bag, and quickly followed them to the train station. When she went outside she saw something she never expected though, the two were on their knees and hands and their bodies form into wolves. Lilly was a pure white wolf with bright red eyes that were terrifying while Fang was a dark grey with bright grey eyes and a chunk missing from his left ear.

Kireina watched as the three left, Ayano struggling to keep up with the two wolves. She laughed and then turned back to the young man that sat in front of her. He was 6'5 in height and around 25 years of age. His hair was a light brown and he had a mullet like haircut that went to the nape of his neck. The man's eyes were a kind amber colour and diamond shaped. He was currently wearing a plain t-shirt and some sweat pants. The man when by the name Orpheus. Next to him was a woman named Karin Torishima.

Karin wore a black and white maid dress, that showed that she had a very large chest, with white knee-high stockings under it and black mary jane shoes. She also had a red diamond necklace that rested in between her breast, for it was a present from her father. Her hair was silver in colour and went to her waist in length as it stayed down in a flowing way, which didn't really help her pale skin add more colour, it did however make her bright red eyes pop.

The woman was only 5'10 in height and around the age of 20. Under the sleeve of her dress was a portion of her red guild mark that was placed on her right shoulder. She sat in the chair with her back straight and often looked over to the man that sat next to her.

"You are both here right now because there is a job I want you two to take on together. It's quite simple, for I am asking you both to stay here while I go to the Guild Master's meeting and try to make this place look brighter for the party we are hosting when I get back." Kireina had a kind smile placed on her face while she told the two what to do while she was gone. They both nodded and watched the master leave the guild hall.

"Guess we better get to work then." Orpheus spoke kindly to Karin and they both got to work. While they worked there was only one other person in the hall, Kikyo. She was 5'4 and about 15 in age, being one of the younger people in the guild. She wore a navy blue turtleneck tank top with black shorts and over the knee black socks that had blue garter straps. Kikyo also was wearing black combat boots that went to her knees and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her ears were pierced and she currently had red diamond earrings and two black studs in. Her hair was a medium bob that she wore down and the colour of her hair was a raven black. On her right shoulder, you were able to see her dark blue guild mark.

Kikyo, who goes by Ki, sat at one of the round tables reading a book of shadows. She sat alone, due to the fact the most people misunderstood her and didn't like to hang out with her. She was a user of shadow magic and usually trains with Kireina, the Shadow God Slayer. Today however, she was left alone and bored.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mizuki walked through the forest back to Shadow Blade's guild hall to report that the Spirit Fox guild master was currently alone and vulnerable. The six foot 17 year old had pale green hair that was shaggy and messy with strands falling in front of his face and deep blue almond shaped eyes. On top, he wore a simple open hoodie (showing off his toned body) that is blue in colour with the hood up and the sleeves pushed up to his elbow. His pants were a pair of black jeans. On his feet were a pair of black (Van style) shoes. The boy was mainly known as The Soul Stealer due to his lost magic, Arc of Souls.

He walked alone with just his thoughts. Mizuki was a distant person that only cared about one thing (for now), killing his sister that he thought abandoned him after their parents were killed. The truth however, was that Ayano searched 6 years for him as an independent wizard. He didn't know that though, all he knew was that she was alive.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**


	5. A Start to New Beginnings

**This chapter contains the following characters;**

 **Lilith Kyushu made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Nathan Alcott made by me (xXThe Ravens WolfXx)**

 **Kikyo made by simply-atrocious**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Orpheus Achilles Donaldson made by klbubblepop786**

 **Karin Torishima made by altajir95**

 **Grace Olympian made by AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **AI 13 (Jules) made by klbubblepop789**

 **Marshal Wayland made by LinkMaster997**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

Lilly, Fang, and Ayano had returned from the job that they took only two days ago. They found that it was quite hard to find the necklace, which wasn't actually stolen, just burrowed by the 15 year old daughter that the family had adopted. The group attempted to split the money evenly but it didn't go so well, leaving Fang with 250 000 J, Lilly with 300 000 J, and Ayano with the remaining 450 000 J, which she didn't complain about.

"Oh hey, some of the guild mates returned." Ayano pointed out as she brushed past Fang. She got scared however when Fang randomly grabbed her arm. "Um..." She looked at him with a very puzzled expression on her face. "Your boot, it is unzipped on the side a bit." Fang replied, kneeling down and zipping up the side of her left boot. He still held is cold and harsh expression though, sadly. "Oh thanks." Ayano's cheeks were now slightly flushed, due to her being caught off guard and flattered.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING THE MINDS OF WOMEN!" Lilly shouted, slapping Fang in the face. He growled at her in response but then whimpered as Lilly gave him a stern look that actually terrified him. Ayano watched in surprise as Fang's ears bent down while sitting on the floor whimpering, as if he was begging for mercy. "Well, aren't you gonna tell her sorry and what you heard?" Lilly stood above him with her arms crossed in front of her. She watched as her protecter nodded his head and got up off the floor facing Ayano.

"I am sorry for reading your thoughts that consisted of, _What the fuck just happened?_ , and _Oh my god, what is he doing."_ Fang showed a small scowl as he mumbled the apology. "It's ok." Ayano replied, giving him a warm smile. "Now, off to your room, you have been misbehaving today." Lilly ordered Fang as he frowned, storming off to him room that was on the upper level of the guild hall. He heard small laughs from Ayano as he walked up the stairs. For a split second, he actually smiled at hearing her laugh, he was sure to wipe it off his face quickly thought.

Lilly ran quickly toward the guild master, who was currently talking to one of the other guild members. It was AI 13, more commonly know around the guild as Jules. This girl looked around 18 but was only a bit over a year old, being 5'5 in height as well. Jules isn't human though, she is a magical android that possesses her own magic power and her own mind. Due to her being a machine though, she was not one to rant your problems to for she didn't understand human emotions.

Jules had jet black hair that was only a few inches away from the ground. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt, some white stockings, some white gloves, and a giant black ribbon around her blouse with a giant bow tied in the back. Upon her feet were a pair of strapped on black flats.

The master and Jules were currently talking about the importance of emotions, well more like arguing actually. Lilly walked up to the guild master and poked her shoulder, interrupting the argument. "Sorry for interrupting but I just wanted to inform you that I was going for a walk in the woods, and that Fang is in time-out due to his immature behavior today." Kireina laughed at her and waved her off, continuing her argument with the android.

Lilly walked outside into the cool breeze that wait for her outside on that Wednesday. She really wanted to clear her head, since she had been so stressed on keeping Fang in check, since he has a habit of reading the minds of all the newer girls in the guild to try to get them to bend to his will. _Ugh, I really wish he was a puppy at this point, IT'S SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING HAVING HIM HOVER OVER MY SHOULDER WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN MAINTAIN HIS MIND READING!_ She shook away the thoughts and continued deeper into the woods.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mizuki walked in the woods that held the Spirit Fox guild hall somewhere deep within it. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy green hair. "How much longer am I gonna have to stay here?" He complained to himself as he sat down on the tree stump that was behind him. He was really bored of sitting nearby the guild hall waiting for the master to leave so that he could report it back to Mokoa. Mizuki tried board games, drawing, he even took a few naps. None of that helped his boredom though.

He was just about to fall asleep again when he heard a branch break behind him. Mizuki jumped up and run behind the the big oak that was next to him. He made his way to the closest branch and sat there to see who the intruder was, well to see who the person was since he was the intruder in this case.

Out from the shadows, Mizuki saw a set of light purple wolf ears that were showing from under a black fedora. He leaned on a weaker branch and tried to see who it was. As he leaned forward the branch broke and he fell back to the base of the large oak. "Ah hell." He mumbled while he tried to catch his breath. Lilly heard this and came running to the sound of the voice and crash.

"Oh my, are you ok sir?" Lilly kneeled in front of Mizuki and offered him her hand so she could help him off the ground. He took her hand and Lilly stood up, yanking him up with her. "Hi, I'm Lilly." She smiled at him as he brushed the dead leaves off his pants and hoodie.

"Hi, and thank you." Mizuki looked up at the girl for the first time and studied her features, kinda creeping Lilly out. "Um sir, why were you in a tree?" She offered him a bottle of water and a muffin as well, just to be nice. Mizuki took the water bottle and smiled at Lilly.

"Thanks, and I heard someone so I climbed the tree for safety." He lied, and Lilly knew but she ignored this and sat on the tree stump that was next to the oak that Mizuki fell out of. "Who might you be?" Lilly asked, starting to get impatient. Mizuki nearly choked on water when he heard the question. "The name is Mizuki." He managed to say after he gulped down the water that he nearly choked on. Lilly gave him a kind smile.

There was a long moment of silence and Mizuki was about to leave until Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was very surprised that someone that now knew his name would actually go and touch him. "Sit down, you're bleeding." Lilly said as she got up and pushed Mizuki down on the tree stump. She unwrapped her left combat wrap and grabbed the water bottle that Mizuki had placed on the ground. When she removed her hand wrap it exposed several deep bite marks and scratches that should have been stitched up but instead were left unattended. "Stay still, this might hurt just a tiny bit." Her voice was calm and kind as she took her long, sharp nails and dug a rock out of Mizuki's elbow. A small wince was all that his reaction was. She then poured water on the wound and wrapped it in her black combat wrap. "There, all better now." She stood up and brushed all the dirt off of her dress.

Mizuki stood up as well. "What about your hand?" He asked pointing to the bite marks and other deep wounds. Lilly's face fell then she quickly put her hand behind he back and put a smile on her face. "I'll be fine, I can always rewrap it when I get home." Her voice was pure and reassuring. "I best be going though, my protector is probably getting really frustrated in his room." She laughed and started to walk away.

Mizuki quickly ran in front of her and stopped her. He pulled her into a hug, leaving Lilly confused and surprised. "Thank You." He whispered in her ear before letting her go and leaving to go back to his own guild hall, completely forgetting that he didn't finish his mission. Lilly just stayed still, almost paralyzed.

On his walk back, Mizuki was very conflicted, for he didn't know why he hugged her. The girl was just a mere person that held no value to him. For some reason his mind kept telling him to do what he did to her. _It must have been the fact that she was the only person who has shown me true kindness in such a long time._ He just continued walking back to Shadow Blade with his thoughts.

 **Meanwhile...**

Grace Olympian, a 5'6 woman around the age of 20, was walking up the stairs so that she could find a new job to take. The twenty year old wears a plain red tank top under a black mini-leather jacket. The jacket has golden studs running vertical down the sleeves ending at the elbows and golden chains placed in zig-zags on the back. Her black jeans are ripped and she also wears black biker boots. As for her accessories, they consist of a golden studded red belt with a black small card-holder attached to it, red fingerless gloves and a golden chained necklace with a rose-shaped ruby charm. Her hair was black in colour with blood red bangs that framed her face and partly covered the right side of her face. She wore it in a side ponytail that had her bangs out, framing and covering her face.

When she finally go to the top of the landing someone ran into her. They were a 6'1 male that looked around 17 in age. His attire consisted of a white undershirt with a plain black jacket over it, he wears black cargo pants with a black belt and red and gold shoes. He has a necklace of a white king chess piece he never takes off. He also wears black fingerless gloves. His hair was white in colour and reached just below his shoulders. The man was currently wearing his hair down.

Grace Looked up to see that the man had two different colored eyes, one was blue, the other being green. "Oh dear, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." he apologized while looking into Graces dark green, almond shaped eyes. She knew who he was automatically when he spoke. His name was Marshal Wayland. "Whatever. You haven't by any chance seen Dawn though have you?" Grace stared at him while asking if he had seen her cat. He shook his head in response and swerved around her as he continued on his path down the stairs.

"Dawn!" Grace called out as she made her way to the job board. She was startled though when a tabby, brown/black furred cat with amber eyes and a white rose-shaped spot on her forehead jumped out of nowhere. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was her Legendarium Spirit of the Cat Goddess. She let out a small squeal and picked up the cat. Dawn is a smart and intelligent feline with a great sense for adventures. Towards Grace, she is caring and loves to cuddle with her. On the other hand, Dawn can get very aggressive and touchy when it comes to other people. She would hiss at them and if they get too close, she would also scratch them. Like most cats, Dawn isn't also very found of water and getting wet. At times, Dawn gets very lazy and is often somewhere up high, in the shadows, sleeping.

"Must you have woken me from my wonderful slumber?" Dawn asked as she softly pawed at Graces arm, wanting to be let down so she can walk for herself. "Well too bad, you gonna help me pick a job now or what?" Grace replied, setting Dawn gently on the floor.

"Orpheus, do you by any chance want to go on a job with me?" Karin asked, having her usual evil-like grin on her face. Orpheus looked up before replying. "Sure what job are we taking?" He asked. Karin then put a flyer in front of him which read;

 **'The Cursed Dollhouse. Please help us relive a curse that was placed on our daughters dollhouse, for it is changing her completely. Reward: 2 000 000 J'**

He looked up from the flyer and handed it back to Karin, who then went to Kireina. "We are taking this job." She said as she went to pack her bags for the travel. Kireina looked at the flyer and smiled, happy that someone finally took the job on after 2 months.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**


	6. The Shadow Arc

**When I was writing this I found that it turned out to be rather long so sorry for that, but it does add a lot more on the dark guild.**

 **This chapter contains the following characters;**

 **Lilith Kyushu made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Nathan Alcott made by me (xXThe Ravens WolfXx)**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Daphne Alexandria Roselle made by AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Author Son made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Coraline Jones made by PicroPrince**

 **Ophelia Chaucer made by mrady**

 **Kazumi Nakajima made by altajir95**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

"Fang, do you promise to behave yourself and not read Ayano's mind?" Lilly asked as Fang sat on his pale red carpeted floor. "Yes master Lilly, I promise to be on my best behavior for the remainder of the day!" Fang begged, trying very hard to get let out before an angered Lilly summoned a tsunami on him like she did all the time when she was little. He didn't mind them back then due to them very weak and not controlled the best, but now she was much stronger and it was possible for her to kill him with the simple tsunami's she can easily summon.

Lilly chuckled and turned away, covering her mouth and fanning with her white hand fan that held a simple cherry blossom design on it. "Very well then, you shall join me and Ayano for dinner, do you understand?" She talked with a stern face as she folded her fan back and held it to her side. Fang nodded his head in response as they both walked to his bedroom door, which was a simple oak door with a silver round door knob.

The two walked out of the room, to the stairs, down the stairs, and to a round table that was under the loft. They both walked in silence as well. Fang pulled out one of the chairs for Lilly at the table, which already had Ayano sitting at. He then also chose a seat next to Ayano, to avoid Lilly's dark aura. "I ordered us food if that is alright. I got you and Fang a medium rare stake and myself some rice and chicken." Ayano to Lilly, who was sitting across from her. She faced only her, due to the fact that she didn't exactly like Fang's glares, and the fact that he was staring at her and freaking her out.

"Oh I just remembered!" Lilly's face lit up as she remembered what had happened in the woods that afternoon. "There was this guy in the woods who had green hair and blue eyes. He fell out of a tree and I tended to his wound." She continued as she pulled her left hand out, which she has been hiding ever since she took her hand wrap off. "He was quite interesting, he said his name-" she spoke till she was cut off by Fang, who stood from his chair quickly at seeing her hand, almost tipping the chair over. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE TO THE WRAP ON YOUR RIGHT HAND! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NEVER TO TAKE THAT OFF! WE MUST REWRAP IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted at he while running up the stairs to get her a new wrap. It wasn't till Fang mentioned it that Ayano actually looked at her hand. He face was blank and colourless.

Fang returned shortly after with a new wrap, he handed her two dark purple wraps and went back to his seat. She took off her left hand wrap and rewrapped both hands, so that they matched in colour. "Thank you, and I would have been fine even if they weren't wrapped. The most that would've happened was that questions." Lilly mumbled as she pouted in her seat with her legs and arms crossed. She randomly got a flash back from when she was 8...

 _"Mommy!" Lilly ran to her mother, Kayma. She looked a lot like Lilly except for the hair and eyes. Kayma had dark fuchsia pink eyes with a pitch black rings separating the colour from the white. Her hair however, was a mocha brown colour and slightly trailed behind her in length when down. Kayma usually put it up in a bun though so people didn't really know how long it truly was. "What has happen child?" Kayma looked up to see her little daughter running to her with hands covered in blood. The girl fell to the floor in front of her with tears streaming down her face. The mothers eyes widened._

 _"The cursed moon has finally gone but I changed before Niko and he found me." The young child said between sobs and screams from the pain. Kayma's face fell as she went into the back room and forged 7 pairs of magical combat wraps. These wraps were made with magic that would take away the pain and keep the Blood Wolf poison from spreading to her heart. She later walked back into the room that Lilly was laying in, crying with the occasional scream._

 _"Here my young child, these will keep you safe and alive. Only take them off when they are damaged or fading, then change them out as soon as possible." Her mother smiled kindly at her she cleaned Lilly's hands and wrapped them in white combat wraps. "Thank you mommy." Lilly whispered as she drifted off into a state that will keep her in a week coma._

Lilly finally snapped out of her flashback when Fang stood up and shook her shoulders. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY! FIRST YOUR WRAPS NOW YOU BLACK OUT FOR NEARLY AN HOUR!" Lilly opened her eyes to see that she was laying down on the floor of the guild hall, with most of the guild mates around her whispering to themselves about how dramatic and weird she was. "The Blood Moon, when is it?" Lilly asked the question knowing that she only got flashbacks like that when the Blood Moon, aka The Cursed Moon, was nearing.

Fang's face fell and he looked at the ground. "It's next week on Tuesday." His voice was filled with dread and his face showed pain, misery, and sadness. "What is the Blood Moon?" Ayano stood next to Fang, very confused as to what just happened. "The Blood Moon happens once every other year. It is also known as The Cursed Moon. The wolves in our pack were cursed to be bloodthirsty monsters that kill everything and one that we can catch the scent of. We loose our humanity and can not control a thing we do, we even try to kill our fellow pack members. This curse was placed upon us to be a punishment for committing the ultimate pack clan, trying to kill the Alpha. They did it due to the mistreatment that they were given, and abuse. For their freedom they were punished." Fang's words were harsher then normal and his expression colder as well. Ayano was now regretting asking the question.

 **Meanwhile...**

"MIZUKI!" Mokoa shouted from his desk that was in the far part of the great hall. The Nephilim (literally a fallen angel) stood at 6'3 in height and was only 47 in age, looking only 18 though due to the fact that he is immortal. He was shirtless, as usual, and exposed his very muscled torso and arms, and his massive wings that were pitch black in colour with a glossy shine that gave them a dark blue tint. On his lower half he simply wore blue jeans and Converse like shoes. His skin was a deep tan, making him look Polynesian, which made sense since we was from Hawaiian decent. His left arm had a complete sleeve of tattoos that consisted on entangled plumeria's, turtles, hammerhead sharks, and other exquisite tribal designs. On the right side of his chest held is guild mark, a jagged dagger that had a cobra wrapped around it, its head at the hilt of the dagger with it's mouth open and it's fangs showing. This mark was a deep purple in colour.

The mans hair was black in colour and reached a an inch from his mid back. It was extremely wavy and was pulled back into a low ponytail. Mizuki came walking into the great hall of the guild a minute later. "Yes master?" He asked, annoyed that he was summoned from his nap. "Why have you returned with no information?" Mokoa asked, seeming like a kind and good person, even though he was quite the opposite. "Shit." Mizuki said under his breath before thinking of an excuse. "But I do have information, Kireina is to be leaving into town tomorrow at noon, as per usual to get her guild hall food." He lied, but he also didn't. Kireina did go into town every week at that time, but he didn't get that information from his trip.

"Very well then, you may be off and do as you please now." Mokoa waved him off and went back to his desk to finish making a list of books he still needed for his collection. Mizuki walked off, passing by some of his guild mates on the way back to his room. "Hello Mizuki!" Coraline said jumping out in front of Mizuki. "Hello Cora, I'm sorry to upset you but I am looking forward to continuing my nap." Mizuki smiled kindly at the almost colourless girl.

Coraline Jones, better know as Cora, was a 4'11 girl around 17 in age. She had extremely pale skin and light grey hair that reached her hips in length. Cora wore her hair down. Her face held her large grey, almost transparent eyes and cheeks that showed a slight hint of colour whenever Mizuki walked past her. "Oh yes, you must be very tired. Would you perhaps like some company?" Cora tried to seem normal while asking the question.

Mizuki looked up into her eyes and walked closer to her. He placed a seductive smile on his face as he folded her hair behind her ears. "Thank you for the offer but I shall sleep alone." He then kept his smile as he walked past her, leaving Cora frozen. He laughed to himself as he walked back to his room. He knew that she had very strong feelings for him but I didn't find that sort of liking in her, but he didn't find that she was rather easy to manipulate. He usually tried to avoid people but he discover the weaknesses of all the Shadow Blade members, so they won't interfear with his plans.

Kazumi, Author, and Ophelia were in the lounge. Kazumi sat on the couch as she examined Author and Ophelia playing a board game. The two were currently playing a game of Renju. Kazumi was a six foot female around the age of 21. She had long purple hair that had the sides shaved off and was pinned up on a mohawk like style that consisted of her purple curls and went down to her a bit below her shoulders, leaving her piercing yellow eyes uncovered. She wore a black trench coat over her red top and black short shorts. Upon her feet were black thigh high boots. Kazumi also had silver chains placed upon her waist. Most people knew her as the Underworld Which. She was getting so bored that she accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

Author, however, was a 5'9 male around the age of 32, being one of the eldest in the guild. He had white hand the reached the nape of his neck in length. His hair was very messy and unruly. Author had some hairs that covered his golden oval shaped eye's. He wore a white vest with a long sleeve black button up shirt beneath it and a pair of black slacks with some black slip on shoes. He had his shirt tucked into his black church belt and he also wears a pair of white gloves with black crosses placed upon them.

Across from him, playing her move, was Ophelia. She was an 18 year old girl that was 5'10 in height, being only an inch taller then Author. She had silver eyes that were framed by her red hair that was shoulder length. She wore short acid washed Daisy Dukes shorts with a black corset top and a crimson Bolero jacket. Ophelia also had on heeled ankle boots and black fingerless gloves. She gave off an extremely powerful Grim Reaper vibe, to be far she was know to people as The Reaper.

The two continued playing rounds of War, Renju, and other card/board games. The guild was sadly quiet today so they just sat there in boredom playing game after game, they never really had a conversation, due to the fact that they both didn't want to talk at the moment.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I'm going to my room, please don't follow me or check up on me." Lilly seemed like a different person when she finally got her head together and got up off the floor. She came off to both Fang and Ayano as cold and distant. "Is she going to be ok?" Ayano asked turning from Lilly to Fang. He only nodded. A few seconds later he placed his hand on Ayano's shoulder. "I really hope, for our own good, she doesn't revert to her old ways." Ayano's eyes widened when he spoke, for his voice actually held fear in it. She merely nodded at him, unsure of what to actually say.

Sadly for the rest of the guild, Lilly had already changed. When she entered her room she fell to the floor in pain as he body physically changed into her old self, her hate filled self. She could feel it all happening and it felt like someone was constantly drowning her while stabbing her. This lasted for about five minutes before she fainted from the pain.

About 30 minutes later Lilly woke up. Her hair was now a dark purple and went down to her ankles in length, her ears changed in colour as well to the same dark purple as her hair. Her eyes now looked as if they were glowing. Her tail, somehow, got longer and fluffier as well as matching her hair and ears in colour. Her actually body changed as well. Her bust was now twice the size it was before and he stomach slimmed a bit too, from stretching her skin when her breast got bigger.

Lilly stood up and looked into the 6ft mirror that she had in her room. "What in the world has that pathetic child done to me? I look like some sort of saint in this outfit. I guess this is what happens when she locks me up for four years." Lilly spoke to herself as she got undressed and looked through her closet to find something worth wearing. A smirk came across her face when she finally found something. She took out the outfit and laid it on the bed and went to go find a pair of shoes that matched as well as different accessories instead of the innocent chain and simple diamond stud earrings.

When Lilly got dressed she looked completely different, then again she was. She wore a loose black tank top that had a faded white cross on the front and was shredded in the back, it also had the sides cut till the bottom of the shirt, showing the sides of her black strapless bra. Her shirt was also pulled down a tiny bit, showing her cleavage. On her lower half she wore black high waisted ripped shorts that reached 2ins after the start of her thighs. She tucked the front of the shirt into the front of the shorts, showing the two steel buttons on it. The back of the shorts were covered by the shirt but were seen through the cuts. Lilly had also placed a pair of black combat boots on her feet.

She got rid of the silver chain and replaced it with a black velvet choker that held a silver moon charm on it. She kept the fedora on but her hair was now down, showing her natural extremely wavy waves. She kept the combat wraps on, knowing the reason behind them, and placed several studded black brackets on her right wrist. She looked in the mirror one last time before shattering it and walking out of the room that she was locked up in.

"Everyone, get down." Fang spoke quietly so Lilly won't hear him, but everyone else would. They all did what she said and took cover, except for Ayano. "Do as I say and get to a safe place where she can't see or hear you." This time he was stern at it was directed right to Ayano. Afraid and confused, she finally did what he told her, finding a good spot where she could still watch him from. Her eyes widened though when she saw Lilly walk down the stairs. _Oh my god, is that really her still?_ She was a bit terrified, then alarmed when Fang added response in her head, literally. _This is really her, but it is a different version of her that she has locked away for 4 years, it is most powerful at the_ _arrival of the Blood Moon. Her powers are mush stronger in this form so stay back._ She got really mad when he connected their thought, letting him hear her and her hear him.

"Aww, did the pup finally come out to play?" Lilly spoke in a sarcastic voice as she taunted Fang. "What do you want?" Fang growled at her, she responded by gasping and covering her mouth, then letting out a sinister laugh. She then looked around the guild hall to see that there was no one to be see, then she started to pout. "Bad doggy." She said in her pouty voice as she walked up to Fang and flicked him on the nose. His response was another deep growl. "Fine, fine. I shall be going then to find a certain person the boring me had met earlier. Didn't she tell you, his name is Mizuki. I already knew he was part of Shadow Blade, though he doesn't hold his loyalty there, shame. Be a good wolf while I'm gone." Lilly chuckled as she walked out of the guild hall.

Once she was out of sight everyone came out of hiding and continued what they were doing before, except for Ayano. She sat where she was hiding, frozen at hearing that Mizuki was alive. The description Lilly gave before did match him too. _I can still hear your thoughts you_ _know._ She perked her head up and looked around confused, until she realized that is was Fang talking to her in her head. _Get out of my head you pervert!_ She yelled at him in her head and thought about other things rather then personal issues. "How dare you call me a pervert!" Fang shouted while laying down on his back on the bar that Ayano was hiding behind. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shouted, not realizing that he was no longer in her head.

"Ahem, my ears are very sensitive to such loud noises." He spoke while poking the top of her head, causing her to look up and she where he actually was. She smiled at him and turned back to face the wall. "Sorry 'bout that." Ayano apologized then continued on her thoughts. "Who might this Mizuki be?" Fang was actually becoming quite fond of Ayano being around. "He is my brother, he got taken away when we were little, I thought he was dead but instead he joined the guild that kidnapped him." There was depression and longing in her voice. Fang felt bad and hopped of the bar, sitting next to Ayano on the floor. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, and for the first time, there was actual kindness in his voice. Ayano looked at him and smiled. Instead of ranting on about her past she laid down and used his lap as a pillow. Fang widened his eyes before letting her stay where she was in comfort.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

 **The next arc will be The Lost Battle Arc. Will Lilly return to her normal state or will she stay the way she is? What will happen when the Cursed moon hits? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Thank you to all the people that submitted OC's and read my story. The Lost Battle Arc will be the first of many battles of Spirit Fox and Shadow Blade. I will be sure to post chapter four as soon as I get it finished. Sorry for this chapter being a bit long.**

 **I will still be accepting OC's for both guilds as well.**


	7. The Lost Battle: Part 1

**Just a fair warning, this chapter might end up being on of the longest due to how many people and things that need to fit into so you were warned.**

 **The following chapter includes(Sorry if I spell some of the usernames wrong);**

 **Coraline Jones made by Picroprince**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Lilith Kuusou made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Fang Alcott made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Ethan Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Emma Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Karin Torishima** **made by altajir95**

 **Kazumi Nakajima made by** **altar95**

 **Fawn made by WendyDokuro**

 **Author Son made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Grace Olympia made by** **AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Daphne Roselle made by** **AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Marshal Wayland made by LinkMaster997**

 **Asah Lindbergh made by Egotistical psycho**

 **Ophelia Chaucer made by mrady**

 **Kikyo made by simply-atrocious**

 **AI 13 (Jules) made by klbubblepop786**

 **Orpheus Achilles Donaldson made by klbubblepop786**

 **Nione Wrasu made by Picroprince**

 **Elizabeth Von Lemmington made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Sally Dixon made by JackHaris**

 **Terrence "Terry" Kingston made by Martyn**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

When Lilly's inner self awakens so does a different power, Copy Magic. Just by simply touching a person she is able to harvest their magical ability and duplicate it, creating it for herself as well as her own magic. Only two people have been touched by her in this form, or at least have been touched in a way that allows a way for her to harvest their magic. She can only use that ability when the person she is touching is weak, badly wounded, or scared. The two people of whom she has touched in that state was Fang and her brother Niko. That left her with 3 magics, Disaster Magic, Devilry Magic, and her brother's ability to summon spirit animals, this would have been no use to her though without their charms.

She continued walking in the direction of the Shadow Blade guild hall. Mokoa placed in only 5 miles from the Spirit Fox guild hall due to his obsessiveness with it, no one knows why this is though. Before Lilly left the guild hall she traded out her usual bow with her fan. This was a magical item that appeared as a simple white hand fan with cherry blossom branches on it. When the user finally takes full ownership of it they have the ability to turn it into any weapon that they please, as long as it wasn't a bow or a gun. "Ah it appears I have finally made it." Lilly has no emotion in her words as she walked thought the guild hall doors.

She walked through the guild hall unnoticed as she made her way to the great hall. "Hello Mokoa, remember me?" Lilly walked into the great hall with he head down, lightning striking above her head but always missing her. "Lilly, what are you doing here?" Mokoa asked the question with fear in his voice. She looked up and has a sinister smile placed on her lips. Lilly stood still as she read the minds of all the people within a mile radius of her, trying to get into Mizuki's head. Her sister smile widened as she found him and created a link. _Time to wake up now Mizuki, aww how sweet, you were dreaming about me. beside the point though, join me in the great hall._

Mizuki woke up immediately after and ran to the great hall. "And here he comes." Lilly said, looking Mokoa in the eyes. "Now, time for a real conversation between us. Take a seat." Lilly summoned 3 rock chairs and a round rock table from the ground. Mokoa did as she said and they waited for Mizuki to meet them in the hall. He kept running but also kept being blocked and bumped into. He knew it was a dream but it sounded like she was actually in his head telling him what to do. she gasped for breath as he finally made it through the large doors to the great hall.

"Ah there you are, take a seat." Mizuki stood frozen, completely confused as to how Lilly became so different so quickly, he didn't even if to think she was the real Lilly or not. The wolf looked up and rolled her eyes at Mizuki. "Fine I guess I will have to seat you myself." She sighed then raised her hand above the other rock chair, then lowering it as the chair went back underground. She then pointed her hand to Mizuki's feet and resummoned the chair under him, causing him to back back into it. She then tilted her palm to the ceiling and curled her fingers slowly into a fist, as she did this the chair moved toward them until it was finally at the table.

"Know time to discuss a few problems I have with the two of you." Lilly sat up straight in her chair and stared at Mizuki. "You, do not lie to to woman that have two souls, especially when their other half is me. I knew you were from Shadow Blade the second I heard you fall from the tree, which you did so that you could spy on me." Mizuki was shocked that she knew that put looked down at the table, knowing it was all true. "And you, how dare you send a child to spy on Spirit Fox. I have already shown you what power I posses in this form so do not anger me, or your held will be served on a plater." Mokoa looked down at the table as well.

"WAIT A SECOND THERE! I AM NOT A CHILD, I BET I'M EVEN OLDER THEN YOU ARE!" Mizuki yelled at her in anger and being called nothing but a mere child. He regretted doing so though when Lilly starting summoning lightning strikes around him that were only inches away from hitting him. "Sorry! I promise to never anger you again miss Lilly." Lilly stopped the lightning and faced Mizuki with a much calmer face. "No matter, for even I stay only 18 years in age. You should be headed off now so I can speak with the guild master about the true reason I am here." She spoke like the Lilly he had met in the woods as she waved him off.

"You are aware of the war correct?" Lilly finally asked when she could no longer hear Mizuki. "Yes, it was declared 100 years ago. It is a war that repeats in history every 50 years. What about it though?" Mokoa seemed calmer then he was before, as if he was having a normal conversation. "The Battle of Spirits and Shadows, it was placed upon Spirit Fox and Shadow Blade. Who might your strongest warriors be?" Lilly continued, picking at her long, black painted, nails. "One would be Coraline, but she seems like a bit of a mouse when she is encountered. Lilly looked up and placed her hands on the table. "Well fuck that little mouse 'cuz I'm an albatraoz." She spoke softly as she stood up and let the table and chairs crumble to the ground. "If that seems as one of your strongest you are sure to fall." Her words were harsh as she left the great hall and headed toward the exit of the guild hall.

Lilly stopped however and turned back to face Mokoa. She then walked toward him and stood directly infant of him. "Aren't you gonna give your daughter a hug good-bye?" Mokoa then gave her a hug, wrapping his wings around in a protective way. "It's a shame really, you never really got the full angel experience, you are mostly wolf. Also, I wish you would stop this and finally join your real family." His words were kind as he spoke to Lilly. "Daddy, you know I am still part angel, I'm just not fallen and my normal form believes what you are doing is wrong, maybe one day you will finally see the light." She smiled a soft smile as she showed her fluffy white wings, then folding them back, keeping them hidden from prying eyes. She then waved good-bye to Mokoa as she walked away. "I will always help you, don't worry." Mokoa heard her whisper as she exited the great hall.

 **Meanwhile...**

A young girl that was 4'8 in height and looked about 14 in age ran through the guild hall doors. She had large and round solid yellow eyes and pale yellow hair that was shoulder length. Her hair was quite curly and her bangs were swept to the side of her face. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top with holes near the bottom, giving it a flowery affect. On her lower half she wore black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh length. She also had on a pair of black flats and a silver bangle on her right wrist. The poor girl tripped on the door frame and fell over when entering the guild hall, causing many eye's to fall upon her.

She quickly got up and brushed her clothes off. She then walked front desk of the guild that had Kireina sitting at. "Hello, I'm Fawn. May I speak to the guild master." The young grilled asked the woman at the desk. Kireina looked up and smiled at the young girl. "You already are, hello Fawn, I'm the guild master but you may call me Kireina." Her voice was gentle as she spoke. "Oh hello, I'm here to-" Her eyes were shut as she spoke but they opened when she was cut off. "I already know, you are welcomed here already. Here is your guild mark." Kireina took the stamp and dipped it in yellow ink, she then placed the stamp on Fawn's left shoulder. The girl smiled as she then sat next to Kireina, discussing manors on her living.

"Where is she, it has already been five hours." Fang was starting to get impatient while he and Ayano waited for Lilly's return. He growled to himself, knowing to expect the worst. Last time her other half was out she killed several people and when the real Lilly came back she was extremely depressed and almost committed suicide, luckily Fang and Lilly had a link that caused him to know whenever she was in danger. The link also have him access to her thoughts, memories, and whereabouts, but only when something bad was happening.

"Oh my." Ayano spoke out her thoughts as Lilly walked back into the guild hall. Fang's mouth dropped open when she saw Lilly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! YOU MONSTER!" Fang was furious as he ran up to Lilly, who made her own changes to her appearance. Lilly now had a perfect black wing on her eye lid and her waterline black. Her lips were now a dark matte red. She had the tips of her hair done with thick dark blue streaks scattered throughout it. Lilly also took it in her power to pierce her ears. In her left ear was a simple crescent moon stud that has a grayish purple gemstone out in the center. Her right ear was simpler but had a chain connected to the bottom on the moon that lead up to her ear lobe and connected to a three-lined silver ear cuff.

"I simply did an overdue makeover for this poor girl." She waved him off after speaking and walked over to the center of the guild. Fang stood speckless looking at nothing as she walked past him. "My dear guild mates, you may mean nothing to me but this child keeps screaming at me to warn you about what is coming. As some of you may be aware of, the Battle of Spirits and Shadows is nearing us. I have simply come to prepare you for it, since it is supposed to be during the Blood Moon this time." Lilly then walked back out the guild, leaving many people confused or concerned.

Fang and Ayano calmed the crowd as he explained to everyone, including Ayano what the Battle of Spirits and Shadows was. He answered all the questions that the others asked, and helped many understand what it meant that it was on the Blood Moon. He then directed everyone into the training arena that was placed behind the guild. It was a hidden mini colosseum. Since Lilly and Fang were both wolves of the cursed pack, they might not actually be that much help to the guild, but he planned on trying to control himself. Lilly probably would distract herself at the clubs and bars, and killing people. This thought though, however, would be completely wrong.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lilly sat in the woods, having a conversation with her other half that was yelling at her in the poor girl's mind. _So you expect me to save everyone? Do you realize how much magical energy that will taken away from us?_ They were speaking of ways on how to keep everyone safe, knowing it most likely will kill her. _If we find a healer, I want you to weaken them, no matter what. Obtain their magic and learn it. You have one week and don't you dare fuck this up._ Lilly finally left her other half's mind and went back to being hidden within herself.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sally, sorry but we can't play tag with you. You tend to turn everyone that does into dolls." Author spoke to the seven year old with a kind and, attempted, calm voice. The little girl sighed and skipped off to play with her dolls. She was a 4'1 little girl with blonde hair and big, round green eyes. Her hair was placed into twin-tails that hung over her shoulders. On where they were tied off there were bright pink bows keeping them tied. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that had a skirt which was quite fluffy, but now overly fluffy. The rim of her skirt was lined with bright pink bows, as well as leading down the center of the top. in the center of the shirt was a giant bright pink bow in the back. On her feet she had on light pink socks with bows on the rim and light pink flats.

"Fine, i'll ask someone else to play with me then." She pouted as she walked out of the lounge, causing some people to left out a sigh of relief. The little girl possessed Doll Changer Magic, letting her turn people into wooden dolls, and summon them. She was avoided by the guild mates and tended to only play with her dolls, since they were the only things that loved her.

Across the lounge was Daphne. She was a 5'8 woman that was 22 in age. Her eyes were sharp and cat-like that were a poison purple in colour. Her hair was pitch black with neon green streaks that were visible in her braided ponytail. Her bangs framed her face and covered part of the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a simple gothic-lolita dress that reaches to her knees. The corset top is purple in color with black ribbons on the back. The skirt is black with purple ruffles. Daphne normally wears a black satin hood to cover her face. She also wears a pair of knee-high black high-heeled boots. For accessories the twenty-two year old wears a purple headband and a pair of skull-shaped jade earrings. She sat, examining the people around her.

 **Meanwhile...**

"She's still in my head, I'm not some cold and souls bitch." Lilly spoke up, scaring Mizuki who was stalking her. Lilly turned around to face him. "I'm still me you know." She gave off her familiar warm smile. Mizuki walked over to her and sat next to her under the large oak tree they had met under. He stayed silent until he found the right words to speak. "You will live." Her words were sudden and confused Mizuki.

"What do you mean?" Her stared at her until she finally responded. "You will know soon enough, just know that everyone will live, but I might not." She smiled kindly at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek before getting up and disappearing into the shadows. Mizuki sat under the tree, surprised that she actually kissed him, and confused about what she was talking about. He continued sitting under the tree with his thoughts.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hello little miss elf." Lilly spoke from behind the guilds elf, Elizabeth. She was 18 in age and stood at a height of 5'8. She had long blonde hair that was in a bun and was wearing a yellow tank top with skin tight jeans as well as a hair of black heeled boots. On her nose was as start shaped nose ring. "What do you want?" The elf asked in her usual arrogant and princess-like way. "Lilly stood on her tippy toes and whispered his her ear. "I truly am sorry about this, but it is for the sake of everyone else, you won't die. I promise." Elizabeth had a confused look on her face as Lilly took out her hand fan and flipped in open. She then through in through the air, sending in spinning in a bright ball of purple light.

When the light dimmed the fan had turned into a katana that had a black cloth handle that was dark purple threading on in. Lilly caught the katana as it fell to her. She held it in her hand as she was shaking. A small tear streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and swung the sword at her. The sword sliced her arm, leaving a large wound that had blood streaming down the rest of her arm and shoulder. Elizabeth then fell to the ground.

Lilly walked over to her and held her as she obtained her healing magic. "Wound Mender!" Lilly shouted, causing a black and red magic circle to appear over the wounded elf. The wound then regenerated and she was left without a scar. Lilly then went into her mind and erased the memory, she then vanished before the elf woke.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Emma asked, standing over the now waking Elizabeth. Emma was a 5'8 girl at the age of 17. She had dark blue almond shaped eyes and blonde hair that had dark blue streaks in it. Her hair was currently in a braid. She wore a blue and grey long sleeve flannel that was open, showing a light blue shirt under it. She also had on a short jean skirt with leggings on under it. Upon her feet were a pair of light blue high top sneakers. Emma also wore simple studs and a silver chain around her neck that had a shooting star charm on it. Behind Emma was her brother, Ethan.

Ethan was Emma's twin, leaving them a lot alike in appearance. He also had dark blue almond eyes and blond hair with dark blue streaks. His hair went to the middle of his neck and was tousled and messy. Ethan has thin, dark blue, rectangle shaped glasses. He wore a flannel, long sleeve t-shirt that is light blue and grey plaid, his sleeves are often rolled up, and he keeps it unbuttoned to reveal a simple dark blue shirt. He wears jeans and high top like shoes, that are grey. He wears a simple gold necklace, with the charm of an open book. He also always carries around a leather satchel around a shoulder that is filled with books, even on jobs.

"Yeah I'm fine, must've just fainted for some reason." Elizabeth stood up and walked with Emma and Ethan back to the guild hall.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

 **This is part one of The Lost Battle Arc and this arc most likely will be in three parts due to how long it actually is, sorry 'bout that but they will be released shortly.**

 **OC submissions are still open so don't forget to submit one!**


	8. The Lost Battle: Part 2

**This is the second part of The Lost Battle Arc. In order to keep from making a new part at an awkward part, this is just gonna be a really long chapter. Sorry!**

 **The following chapter includes(Sorry if I spell some of the usernames wrong);**

 **Coraline Jones made by Picroprince**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Lilith Kuusou made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Fang Alcott made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Ethan Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Emma Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Karin Torishima** **made by altajir95**

 **Kazumi Nakajima made by** **altajir95**

 **Fawn made by WendyDokuro**

 **Author Son made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Grace Olympia made by** **AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Daphne Roselle made by** **AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Marshal Wayland made by LinkMaster997**

 **Asah Lindbergh made by Egotistical psycho**

 **Ophelia Chaucer made by mrady**

 **Kikyo made by simply-atrocious**

 **AI 13 (Jules) made by klbubblepop786**

 **Orpheus Achilles Donaldson made by klbubblepop786**

 **Nione Wrasu made by Picroprince**

 **Elizabeth Von Lemmington made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Sally Dixon made by JackHaris**

 **Terrence "Terry" Kingston made by Martyn**

 **Arua Lansen made by Lethargic Witch Taki-Tan**

 **Leinos "Leinfeur" Capers made by Lethargic Witch Taki-Tan**

 **Koan made by Lewamus Prime 2016**

 **Damien Volkstein made by Neversaydie72**

 **Zeno Izanagi** **made by** **PartyNoF-OvaHere**

 **Natalie Valentina made by Captain Lassiter**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

"GO! I CAN TAKE HIM MYSELF!" Fang shouted to Ayano, who was exhausted from using so much of her magical energy. She nodded at him then turned over to their opponent, scowling. She then got up and started to run toward shelter so she could regain her energy. Fang that narrowed his eyes at War-God slayer who went by the name Author. They both took their stance to prepare for another battle.

"Hello sister." Mizuki stood behind Ayano, who widened her eyes, ready to run and hug him. Her expression was a different story when she turned around though. He held a soul orb in his hand and was about to throw it. "Mizuki?" Ayano had tears streaming down her cheeks, afraid and happy that her brother was standing before her. "You must pay for what you did to be. You left me to be taken and killed." Ayano widened her eyes at her brothers words, very confused. _Is that really what he thinks happened?_ She thought to herself before speaking up to reveal the truth.

"I left you in the cave to retrieve and try to find our parents but when I returned you were gone. I looked for you every since until I realized that there was no use. Then I joined Spirit Fox to take my mind off of it." She held her head down, ready to accept defeat if it came to that. "Shame, but that is not the truth. I shall make you suffer the fate of losing your soul, and I shall suffer the same fate with you." Mizuki then dissolved the orb, returning the souls unharmed. He then cast the magic circle for the spell called Soul Release. This spell would release the soul and cause the person that it is cast upon to be demented and live a life with no memory and no soul, making it a fate worse than death. The spell also did the same to the caster after about an hour after casting.

Lilly walked out in the middle of their battle and stood there. She was in a traditional Kimono that was black in colour and was covered in moons. The kimono dragged on the floor behind her and covered her feet, as well as her hands. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail that was tied off in a black ribbon that was put into a bow. Her bangs were left out to frame her face. Lilly held in her right hand, her hand fan that was held up, covering her mouth and nose. "Silence! Don't you dare finish that spell, and quit trying to kill your sister." Lilly spoke calmly and strictly as well. She then also lowered her fan, causing it to turn into a katana in the motion. She then removed the kimono to reveal what she was actually wearing.

On her upper half she had on a black wrap that cut ended an inch below her breast. She also wore black high waisted short shorts that ended about 2 inches after her thigh begins. They were ripped and fringed at the bottom. She had her black velvet choker on but without the charm and kept on all the black studded cuffs. On her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots without heels and that had silver studs scattered on them. She was covered in blood, and her kimono had a red tint to it.

Mizuki didn't listen to her and continued his stance for the spell. Lilly pushed Ayano away from the center of the circle and took her place instead. She raised her katana toward him, which was about 5 inches from touching him. He still ignored this and kept his stance. He was angry at both of them really, since Ayano left him and since Lilly was too sentimental about the life of others and wouldn't move.

Lilly sighed before lowering her katana, turning it back into a hand fan, and getting into her own stance. Under her feet appeared a gold circle. She was casting a combined magic spell, using Fang's Wound Mender spell and Elizabeths Health Dragons Roar. Ayano and Mizuki were both surprised that she was using a combined spell and one that would heal everyone in the forest but her. When the spell was finalized a large light flowed through forest, healing and restoring the magical energy of everyone in both guilds. The spell had one condition, Lilly was given all their wounds and was completely drained of magical energy.

Lilly started to sway a bit before she completely collapsed, causing Mizuki to leave his stance and run over to help her. She smiled at him. "You're an idiot." She laughed a bit before she pasted out. Fang came running behind them a few seconds later. "Damn it child, you never listen do you?" He then took Lilly's body from in front of Mizuki and carried her back to the guild hall, well sorta, Mizuki had to take her since Fang was took weak to lift her weight for too long. Since she was so badly injured she turned back to her normal self, her hair slowly changed from the roots down to a light purple and the blue also changed into long streaks of teal. Somehow, for the first time, her hair length stayed the same as well as her breasts.

 **On week ago...**

"Never take your eyes off the target, use great force and only stop when someone surrenders or when you are very low on magic energy." Fang spoke as he put the guild into groups that they would fight in. He put Ethan and Emma together, Kikyo with Fawn, Karin with Orpheus, Jules with Elizabeth, Grace with Marshal, Terrence with Asah, and Fang with Ayano. "Hey, where is Lilly? Shouldn't she be here as well?" Ayano turned to Fang with a concerned face. He rolled his eyes before speaking. "She's probably off with some forbidden love so that she doesn't go on a killing spree" He whispered this so everyone else didn't hear him. Ayano chuckled and rolled her eyes as well.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Such a shame, for I have to take my anger out on someone and you appear to be the only one that is actually here at the moment." Lilly looked down at her feet before placing an evil grin on her face. She held her hand out in front of her of her as she blew fire off it, causing the whole hut to set fire. She laughed as she walked out of the hut, leaving the woman inside to burn alive. Before she did die though, Lilly summoned a tsunami that put the fire out and destroyed the hut in the process. She also made sure to heal the woman as well before she left.

"You should really learn how to just let them die." Mizuki stood at the entrance of the forest that Lilly was returning to. She rolled her eyes at him as she stormed off. He chased after her, wanting to talk. "Leave me alone." Her words were cold and harsh. "Fine, after you answer one question. Why?" He grabbed her wrist so she didn't walk off again. "Why what?" She turned around crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the grass. She asked the question, even though she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Mizuki had a calm and kind voice as he spoke, his voice also showed a bit of loneliness. Lilly looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer the question. She wanted to tell him but she knew that he would only ruin the plans and make matters worse. She narrowed her eyes at him as she lifted her head. "Because." Her answer held no emotion and was bland. Mizuki wanted to tell her to tell him the truth but he did say that he would leave her alone if she answered it, and she technically did. Lilly then turned around and walked off again, leaving Mizuki alone and confused again.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Everyone, get your asses up and train, we can't exactly be expected to fight on the spot if you children never train even!" Mokoa was angered at his guild for be lazy when a war was just around the corner. "NOW!" His yell echoed through the guild hall and everybody did as he said, to avoid getting punished. He grinned to himself as he then walked off.

"Hey wanna train with me?" Ophelia ran up to Mizuki as he entered the guild. She usually wanted to train with the best in the guild to try and actually challenge herself. "Sorry, I can't. I just came to tell the master some information about his daughter before I went back out again." He gave her a faded slime as he walked away from her. She then ran to catch up to him. "How about I come with you, I'm sure the master will agree that you should be accompanied so people actually know where you are going." Ophelia continued to walk with him to the great hall. "He already knows where I am going so I do not need a chaperone." Mizuki then opened the doors and walked into the great hall. He closed her out so she didn't over hear them.

 **2 Days Later...**

"I swear to god, that child will be the death of me." Fang was mumbling as he walked to Lilly, who had finally returned after 2 days. She was currently brushing her hair and putting it in a loose side braid. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Fang took the brush from her and slammed his free hand against the table as he yelled at her. Lilly sat in silence as Fang ranted to her. Lilly finished her fishtail, tying it off with a white ribbon that she formed into a bow as she ignored Fang, who was still yelling at her. She finally got sick of him and raised her hand up to his face, flicking his nose.

"I've been places, any more questions?" Lilly finally looked up at him. Fang rolled his eyes at her before walking away. Lilly chuckled under her breathe before she then started to fiddled with her combat wraps.

"Hey Terry!" Kikyo walked over to the male that was about a year older than her, and was 5'4 in height. He had green eyes, slightly resembling a reptiles in shape, and sandy brown hair that hung over his forehead. He wore a green vest that went over a sarashi. On his lower half he wore purple Arabian-style shorts that had large pockets on both sides. He also had on a pair of black flip flops.

"Hey, do you have food by any chance?" His stomach growled as he asked Kikyo the simple, yet important, question. "I can slit my pie with you, if you like." He sorta smiled at him while offering him the plate. Her eyes widened however when Terry gulped the whole pie down in a matter of seconds. "I swear, we will run out of food if you keep eating at the rate you do now." Kikyo giggled as she started a conversation with Terry.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey, where is everyone?" Aura asked Leinos as they walked to the main hall of the Shadow Blade guild hall. Aura was a 22 year old that was 5'4 in height. Her silver hair was tied up in a pony tail that reached her mid back. she left a few sections out to frame her face, leaving her left bangs to be braided. She was wearing a plain tank top and a pair of sweatpants, as well as a pair of simple shoes.

Leinos shrugged at her as he started on his way to the kitchen. The 23 year old stood at 5'9 in height. He had emerald green eyes and dirty green hair that was left untouched and messy. He was wearing a jet black mafia brand suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a jet black tie along his neck. He also had on a pair of gloves with two white dices tied to the cuff of the right glove.

"Hi Leinos, is Aura in the common room?" Nione asked as she walked past him. He simply nodded and continued to the kitchen. Nione was a 16 year old that stood at 5'3. She had golden blonde hair that was left down, letting her bangs frame her face and sway next to her obsidian coloured almond eyes. She was wearing a pitch black, long sleeved shirt that is a bit too big to fit her body causing her shirt to usually slip down her shoulders. The sleeves slip over her hands so that you can't see them clearly. On her legs she adorns high socks (black) kept together by a garter belt, and as shoes she adorns dark purple, heeled boots. She always wears a long, thick white scarf that tends to wrap around her face about 5 times. One end hangs in the front and the other in the back. On each end of the scarf there is a square crevice.

 **Meanwhile...**

Karin walked down the path that lead to the guild hall, returning from a job with Orpheus. "So, now what do you wanna do?" Karin spoke in a seductive as she stopped and turned to face him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her the rest of the way back to the guild hall. "No really, I'm bored so what do you wanna do?" Karin had a high pitched voice as she complained. "How bout we figure that out when we get back to the guild?" He asked her with a warm smile and a kind voice. She nodded her head and they continued down the path.

 **2 Days Later...**

"STOP TALKING AND GET TRAINING!" Karin yelled at everyone as she waited for Fang and Ayano to return so she didn't have to be a coach for her guild mates. Everyone did as she said, afraid that the Fire Devil Slayer would set them on fire. She chuckled under breathe as she turned to face Orpheus, who was laughing like an idiot.

"Hey, wanna know something ironic?" Emma asked her brother as she continued to train with her Celestial Maker magic, shooting ribbons at her brother. "Sure." Ethan answered as he tried avoided her attacks. "Ok so you know Lilly?" He nodded as a reply. "She's part wolf and her name is Lilly. It kinda funny cause lilies can kill wolves and dogs." Emma explained to her brother as she continued attacking him. He laughed and continued avoiding her attacks.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I think she went this way." Ayano pointed out the giant paw prints to Fang. "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE PROTECTER OF A SUBORN CHILD!" I wasn't really a question but more of him exclaiming his anger to the forest. He started to follow the trail of paw prints. They got to the giant flower arc when the suddenly heard a voice?

"Whatcha doing?" Natalie stood behind them, scaring them both when she spoke to them. She was 22 in age and stood at 5'8. Her hair was a light brown that was in a pony tail, which was long enough to scrap the flooring. Her bangs framed her light blue coloured eyes. Natalie wore a simple white blouse and a frilly skirt. She was extremely beautiful, being that was one of the genetic things you get from being an angel.

"Damn you, why are you here?" Fang returned a question as he turned around to face the Dragon Slayer angel. "Aww how adorable! I love it when young love is in the air!" Her face lit up as she giggled and teased them. She calmed herself down a bit before she spoke again. "Anyways, I have come to help you." She spoke to Ayano instead of Fang, who was now in his wolf form and sniffing the ground to try and catch Lilly's scent.

"Yup!" Pocket spoke in an innocent voice, which was how the mischievous little exceed acted. Pocket was the exceed that Natalie found in the forest one day, lost and scared, she took the little kitten in and later named in Pocket. The exceed held the pelt and tail of a cheetah and was named Pocket due to the fact that it has the ability to use speed magic, and tends to be a bit of a pit pocket. "She isn't that way Fang. Maybe you should try the other direction." Natalie watched Fang's face turn from a wolves to the one of an annoyed human. "A dragons nose never lies." She giggled a bit, since she was the only one that noticed Pocket running around Ayano's legs. The little exceed was actually tying the poor girls legs together, planning the perfect time to help Natalie attempt to get Fang and Ayano together.

"So, are you gonna stay in your human form or do you plan on running around the forest as a wolf during hunting season?" Ayano's question did actually make it through Fang's thick skull and he agreed with a simple nod. _Thank you._ Ayano though to herself, know Fang was listening to her thoughts. A small smirk barely appeared on Fang's face, causing Natalie and Pocket to both gasp. "IT'S A MIRCAL! THE SCARY FANG CAN SMILE!" Pocket jumped up and down with excitement, until Fang faced the little cat and growled at it.

"Anyway, we should continue looking. Keep up." Fang directed his words to Ayano, even though he said it to everyone. Ayano nodded and started to walk, she didn't really succeed though. She ended up falling over and landing on top of Fang, causing him to face plant into the grass. "GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE BREAKING MY SPINE!" Fang growled at her as she slowly tried to get up, still not realizing that her legs were tied. Pocket giggled before going and quickly untying the string and taking it off. Ayano finally caught her balance and stood up, until she finally did though, Fang laid under her squirming like a little kid.

 **3 Days Later...**

"WAKE UP CHILD!" Lilly groaned at the strange voice that was commanding her and turned on her side, continuing to sleep. The stranger growled. "HOW DARE YOU DIFFY THE ONE THAT JOINED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER IN BATTLE FOR 15 YEARS!" Lilly finally recognized the voice and her eyes snapped open. She turned back over to she Laila standing on the bed next to her. The she-cat was growling at Lilly as she sat up. Laila was a cat that stood only 2ft high. She was white in color and had brown spots on her back, top of her head, and paws. She also wore a Native American style headdress that had blue tipped feathers in the back. Upon her neck was a black velvet collar that had a simple, white feather hanging from it.

"I'm not going into hiding you know. I'm not a little kid anymore." Lilly's words were piercing as she spoke them, leaving tension in the room. "Stubborn child, if you go out there you might not return for much longer than you expected." Laila leaped off the bed and she continued to explain. "Using as much power as you plan to will not kill, it will put you under a coma though..." Lilly ignored her warning and continued going through her dresser to find a hoodie.

"Ugh, this will work." Her words were mumbles and she grabbed a hoodie from the closet and pulled it over her head. "Why would a guy have an eared hoodie in their closet?" Laila asked in confusion to seeing the hoodie that was plain back with cat ears on the hood. "Who knows. I'm going so you can find your own way out of this apartment." Lilly waved goodbye to Laila and pulled the hood onto her head as she walked out of the room. Laila rolled her eyes before heading toward the direction of the exit.

Lilly grabbed a piece of paper and a quill when she got to the office room. She decide that it was only right to inform the owner of the house that she was gone, and took one of his hoodies. She dipped the quill in the small jar of ink and started scratching words on the paper.

 _"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days. I wanted to inform you that I have left and like I said a few days ago, everyone will be safe. Also, I took one of your hoodies, and you'll have to tell me later why you have an eared hoodie in your closet._ See you on the battlefield.

 _-Lilly"_

She put the note on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch and let the apartment.

 **Later That Day...**

"Hey, apparently Lilly was spotted an hour or two ago in town." Ayano flicked the back of Fangs head after speaking due to him looking at the breasts of one of the other girls in the guild. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Fang snapped his head back to her, rubbing the spot that she flicked. "Women are living beings, not objects for your enjoyment." She crossed her arms as she scolded him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, ready?" Ayano nodded to him. "I'm gay." Fang whispered the words in her ear dramatically. Her mouth fell open in disappointment and surprise.

"Wow, you're really gullible if you actually believed that." He chuckled and turned his back to Ayano again, continuing to read the minds of the women that we in the guild hall. "ASSHOLE!" Ayano walked in front of him and slapped him in the face as she yelled at him. Fang looked up and his eyes widened when he heard the thought of someone different. He grabbed Ayano by the arm and pulled her close to himself. Fang leaned in closely, leaving his head right next to hers. "Run." His words were a whisper but echoed in her head as she looked up and did exactly what he said, she ran.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

 **Sorry if I didn't introduce some characters that were listed above, this was due to the fact that I will be introducing them in the last part. The last parts, aka the next part, will be the actual war with all the OC's in action. That will be uploaded shortly sol be patient with me.**

 **The SYOC is still open but I will only be accepting about 3-4 more so submit them quickly! Thank you for reading and if you have any problems with the way your OC was introduced be sure to leave a review about it or PM me.**


	9. The Lost Battle: Part 3

**This is finally the last part to this arc. YAY! Again, it is quite long so sorry about that.**

 **A food that is mentioned in the** **story are Steamed Buns and so you don't have to go and open an extra tab while reading the story because you have no idea what they actually are, I've given you a short and simple description. Steamed Buns are basically steamed buns that are usually filled with pork and is part of Chinese and Hawaiian cuisine. You are welcome.**

 **The following chapter includes(Sorry if I spell some of the usernames wrong);**

 **Coraline Jones made by Picroprince**

 **Mizuki Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Lilith Kuusou made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Fang Alcott made by me (xXThe Raven WolfXx)**

 **Ayano Nishimura made by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms**

 **Ethan Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Emma Junaru made by JackHaris**

 **Karin Torishima made by altajir95**

 **Kazumi Nakajima made by altajir95**

 **Fawn made by WendyDokuro**

 **Author Son made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Grace Olympia made by AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Daphne Roselle made by AnEnternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Marshal Wayland made by LinkMaster997**

 **Asah Lindbergh made by Egotistical psycho**

 **Ophelia Chaucer made by mrady**

 **Kikyo made by simply-atrocious**

 **AI 13 (Jules) made by klbubblepop786**

 **Orpheus Achilles Donaldson made by klbubblepop786**

 **Nione Wrasu made by Picroprince**

 **Elizabeth Von Lemmington made by Kappabappapappa**

 **Sally Dixon made by JackHaris**

 **Terrence "Terry" Kingston made by Martyn**

 **Arua Lansen made by Lethargic Witch Taki-Tan**

 **Leinos "Leinfeur" Capers made by Lethargic Witch Taki-Tan**

 **Koan made by Lewamus Prime 2016**

 **Damien Volkstein made by Neversaydie72**

 **Zeno Izanagi made by PartyNoF-OvaHere**

 **Natalie Valentina made by Captain Lassiter**

 **Pocket made by Captain Lassiter**

 **Kennth Thompson made by Captain Lassiter**

 **Wilkes Badar made by eagle eyes98**

 **Jessica Vex made by eagle eyes98**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

"Koan, do you ever leave the guild hall even?" Kikyo asked the question after realizing that she has never seen him leave before. "I do, but that isn't of your concern. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new found friend?" Koan glanced over his shoulder to see that Kikyo wasn't with Terry for once. Sure he was messing with her but it still was kinda interesting that she wasn't following him around and fawning over him. He looked over at Kikyo again to she that she was bright red and looking down at the ground.

"What's going on over here?" Terry joined in on the, well sorta, conversation. His voice startled the poor girl, making her jump and run next to Koan. Terry looked at Koan with a bit of jealousy in his eyes. "Nothin, just learning a bit more about of Kikyo over here." A small chuckled escaped his mouth while he was speaking. Terry hardened his gaze and kept it, leaving an award silence between the three. This ended when someone finally spoke up, but it was't one of them.

"Does anyone even know how this supposed war is supposed to start?" The person speaking was Ayano, since Fang, Natalie, Pocket, and herself had returned about an hour or so ago. "Yeah, who lands the first punch or whatever?" Questions started to arise and they were all directed to Fang, who was completely clueless about any of it. "You're the living lacrima, so you should know all of this stuff." The question was from Marshal and was directed to Fawn. Her face fell as to being called a lacrima due to her magic.

Fawn finally perked up after a few minutes of everyone rambling on. "WAIT! SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE!" Fawns words were loud enough to shut the whole entire guild hall up. "I hear it too." Fang only mumbled it to Ayano, not wanting to concern everyone else. _Wait, they're gone._ Fang projected the though to everyone that was in the guild, leaving them to calm down and continue bickering.

 **Where I Left Off Last Chapter...**

 _Get everyone out of here safely._ Fawn used her magic to project the though to Fang, who already knew and was using his magic to try and figure out who it was. _JUST USE YOUR MAGIC TO TELL EVERYONE TO MOVE IT! I'm going after who ever this person is._ He rolled his eye's before turning into a wolf pup and running out of the guild. Fawn did what he said and projected the thoughts to all of her guild mates in the vicinity. Everyone did as she instructed as they went into the underground tunnel that flowed throughout the forest incase of emergencies. They were lead out by Kireina.

After running for about half a mile, Fang finally realized that he was a puppy. _WHAAA?! WHY THE FUCK AM I TINY? Huh, that's why the ground seemed closer than normal. This must be The Cursed Moon._ He shook his tiny head, ridding him of the thoughts and allowing him to continue following the voice that came from the stranger. He suddenly stopped once he remembered something very important, Lilly. When the Cursed Moon is out her physical body, no matter who is controlling her body, alters into one that resembles a demon. It never happened to her when she was young but once her brother attacked her it started happening. Fang could only imagine the pain that she was suffering from turning by force of the moon.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What the fuck was that?" Mizuki stopped in his tracks as he heard a scream from a female human. He was about to continue walking but then he heard the same exact scream again, making him curious. He rolled his eyes before turning around and heading toward the forest. He got really confused when he finally realized that it was in the direction of his apartment, he put in his mind as a coincidence.

 **Meanwhile...**

"FUCKING HELL!" Lilly was speaking to herself as she kneeled down and buried her pounding head in the sleeves of the hoodie. She started to rock back and fourth to distract herself from the pain of changing, and it worked for a while. It came to the point where she ended up digging her nails into the sleeve to keep from screaming, leaving them to rip through it and pierce her skin. She lifted her head a bit and watched as the once light grey hoodie began to change colour as her blood seeped through it. Some spots on the sleeves were now a darker grey as well from her tears.

"Lilly?" Mizuki recognized the light purple ears that poked out of under her dark purple hair. Lilly ignored him and continued to rock while sinking her nails into her arm. At this point she could barely breathe. "I'M NOT GOING INSANE! STOP THINKING!" He jumped back when she finally lifted her head and spoke, and knew what he was thinking. He then noticed that her face was a bit different as well. Her eyes seemed more red than normal and they were somehow glowing as well. She also had, what looked like a crescent moon on the other side of her left eye. The moon had a lace pattern within it making it look kinda majestic, that and the fact that it's wine red colour kinda made her creepy looking eyes pretty.

"Are you-" He was about to ask if she was ok when she cut him off completely. "Do I look ok to you?" She looked up as she snapped at him, causing him to get even more confused than before. Mizuki actually felt bad for her, even though she kept yelling at him for strange things. He walked next to her and sat on the other side of the tree that she was leaned up against. "Two pair of ears look kinda strange on you." His voice was quiet as he noticed that she was wearing one of his favorite hoodie. The words actually made Lilly laugh a bit, which made Mizuki smile. Sadly Lilly couldn't see it.

Mizuki leaned his head to the other side of the tree and looked and Lilly, who had reburied her face. "WAIT, TAKE THAT HOODIE OFF RIGHT NOW!"He actually scared Lilly and caused her to jerk her head up immediately, "Umm, ok..." She looked at him in confusion as she pulled the hoodie over her head and handed it to Mizuki. "YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY FAVORITE HOOIDE!" He held up the jacket to reveal a dark red blood stain. "Sorry." Lilly laughed the word rather than saying it with sympathy.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Why are we hiding, couldn't we just go and get this battle thing over with already?" Karin seemed really bored as she asked the question. "Yeah, lets just go out and take them already." Orpheus decide to chime into the questioning as well, leaving Fawn in the spotlight, completely clueless of all of it. "I'm I the only one that is confused about Fang, when he turned into a wolf he was a puppy?" Koan was the one asking that question, leaving the rest of the guild to think about it as well.

"You have beautiful green eyes." Natalie confused Koan when she taped his shoulder and thought out loud, not actually meaning to. "Thanks?" The both just stood their silently for a few awkward moments, leaving some of the guild mates to stop thinking about Fang and just stare at them in utter awkwardness. "I FIGURED IT OUT!" Kikyo went through her books after Koan made his statement about Fang and decided to see if there was anything on the Cursed Moon in it, over hearing the conversation between Lilly, Fang, and Ayano a few days ago.

Everyone looked at her confused as to what she found, leaving her to tell them what she found. "Apparently when the Cursed Moon rises, anyone effected by the cursed of it should stay in their given human form. When one turns into a wolf while the moon the moon is still rising to it's apex will experiences such as time alteration. So basically he turned into a little kid and that also effected his wolf form making it a wolf pup." Some were still confused and had her re-explain it to them but others actually understood, and were happy they weren't Fang.

"Wouldn't that effect his magic as well?" Elizabeth asked after she thought about it for a minute. "Sorta, it would only be was good as magic as he was when he was a little kid. The sudden change could possibly make him very ill though if he uses to much of his magic." Kikyo read more on it before she answer Elizabeths question. After reading though she laughed a bit as she noticed Natalie staring at Koan while he was still processing it all in his mind.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Sally pouted as she twirled the ends of her pigtails in boredom. Everyone else in the group ignored her and continued looking for the Spirit Fox guild hall. "Did you guys hear that?" The little girl jumped when she heard a growl from behind a few bushes that scared her. "Quit asking questions. Where is this guild hall supposed to be?" Aura directed the first part to Sally, leaving the question to be answered by Leinos. "We are only a mile away from the location that Mizuki directed us in." His answer was short as he continued to follow the hand-drawn map that Mizuki made earlier that day.

"A PUPPY!" Sally jumped up with excitement as she saw a small wolf pup run across the field behind them. "I'm gonna go look for the puppy, you guys are ok with that right?" She wanted to make sure she wasn't needed before she went to go and play with the puppy that she saw just a second ago. "Go ahead." Aura answered Sally's question with out actually listening to it, leave the little one and them to split up.

 **Meanwhile...**

 _WHY WORLD, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_ Fang continued to cry and complain in his head as he tried to find a place to hide from the little girl hat spotted him just moments ago. "Here puppy, I got some treats for you!" Sally continued looking around the field for Fang, holding out the trail mix that she had brought with her when she went with Arua and Leinos. _Ohh Trail Mix..._ Fang was sure to get the thought out of his head before he went running to his favorite snack.

 _I GOT IT! I'll jump and turn back into my human form the next time the girl looks my way, she'll then get scared and run away._ He was proud of himself for finally coming up with a plan, sadly for him though, while he was thinking to himself he got caught. "Aww, such a beautiful puppy! Yes you are, yes you are." Sally picked him up and hugged him like he was a plush toy, squeezing the life out if him. For the sake of his life, he changed back into his human from right then.

"Eww, you're a boy! You'll pay for tricking me like that!" Sally dropped him and ran a few feet away. "WHAA! I'M A LITTLE KID AGAIN?!" Fang looked down to see that his feet and hands were smaller and he was much closer to the ground, that and his clothes were now really big and baggy. He fell to his knees and started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Sally tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the little boy who had created small puddles of tears in the grass.

Fang then looked up as a sudden thought hit him, what if other people saw him like this? He then started to imagine all the different reactions;

 _Lilly's reaction; "Aww you're so cute and tiny!" Lilly said as she kneeled down to his height and gave him a noogie._

"Oh that wouldn't be too bad, I could probably deal with that. WAIT, WHAT IF AYANO SAW ME LIKE THIS!?" Sally stared at him in confusion at he talked to himself and imagined Ayano's reaction.

 _Ayano's reaction; "Eww, kids are just not my type, sorry." Ayano looked at him in disgust and walked away, leaving Fang all alone._

"I MUST TURN BACK NOW, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Fang stood up and turned to face the confused little girl that stood in front of him. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" She started to cry a little from Fang yelling at her like he did. When he heard that him being a kid actually wasn't her doing he fell to the ground crying again, making Sally stop crying and become confused again. In the middle of the field was now two little kids crying.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Do I hear crying?" Ayano stopped walking and listens for a second to, what sound like two little kids crying. She realized that it was two kids crying so she then started to run in the direction of the crying. She stopped on the edge of a field and to her surprise, there were two little kids crying for some reason. She decided to stay hidden on the rim of the field to see what would happen. She sat down on the flat rock that was behind a few trees but still gave her a clear view of the small little grassy field.

Fang looked up when he caught scent that he recognized immediately, it was Ayano's. He wiped the tears off his face and pulled himself together as he stood up. "Since you are a member of a dark guild, I have no choice but to defeat you and put your guild in its proper place." Fang's voice was much higher in pitch before, making him sound like a pipsqueak. He waited for he to stop crying so that he could have a proper and fair battle with her.

"One rule, if I win you get to be my new friend." Sally gave him a devilish grin as she nodded her head in agreement to a fair fight. "If I would, you will never attack Spirit Fox again, deal?" She nodded her head again to his term. They both got into their fighting stance and began their battle on Fang's signal. Fang sat down with his legs crossed and meditated while Sally started a spell, even though she was confused as to why he wasn't fighting.

"Doll Magic: Grim Reaper!" Sally shouted out the spell, causing Fang to stop for a second and see what it was. When he looked up he was frozen in fear, his worst nightmare had just come to life. A creepy doll about a foot in height was standing in-between the two. He had a creepy smile and eyes that seems to stare into your soul. The little doll also held a scythe with him as he walked in the direction of Fang. Fang finally put his fear aside long enough for him to continue meditating, well what looked like meditating. What he was really doing was staying in the stance for quite a powerful spell.

"Wound Mender!" Fang shouted out one of his healing spells before doing the spell that he was in the stance for. The spell was for the doll, not for Sally. To the little girls surprise, the spell changed the doll into one that looked like a prince instead of its normal creepy self, the doll then vanished in a glowing silver light. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sally asked the question in amazement before starting up another spell. Fang was quick enough to read it though as he finally started his own spell.

"Devils Puppet." His words were soft as he spoke them and were barely loud enough for Sally to hear. He then lifted his right arm over his head as he stood up. To Sally's surprise, her arm also lifted over her head without her willing it to. "What are you doing?" She was too amazed that he was able to control her actual movement to fight back. "I am terribly sorry for what I am about to do." Fang had the decency to look her in the eyes before casting his Fear Seeker spell.

"What is that?" Sally was very confused about what she was seeing. Around Fang was sparkly black lights that outlined every feature of him, at least every feature that was visible with his clothes still on. She then started to scream and back away as if something was attacking her, and something was. Fang had summoned a projection of Sally's worst fear, only she and Fang could actually see however. _Dolls? She is a user of Doll Changer Magic yet she is afraid of dolls?_ Fang was very confused until he actually understood what the fear what. She was being attacked by the very dolls she sees as her friends, the only things that actually loved her.

"STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING BUT STOP IT!" Ayano ran into the field when she saw that the little girl that curled in a ball, crying and shaking. "But Ayano, she was trying to kill me?!" Fang's words were mostly a whimper as he complained. He was actually smiling when he defeated Sally using her own fears. "How do you know my name?" Ayano looked straight into his eyes as she asked the question that rendered Fang speechless. His face went completely blank and turned very pale, causing Ayano to worry a bit. She really worried when Fang over reacted and fainted.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Why did we sneak out of hiding again?" Kikyo had to jog to keep yup with the small group that had left the hide out. "Because it was getting boring and we are all craving some action, well I'm not actually sure why you and Terry came along." Koan turned and walked backwards to he could have a proper conversation with Kikyo, who was still behind them with Terry staying by her side. Terry stopped behind everyone for second, causing everyone to turn back when his stomach growled really loudly. "Here, I brought some steamed buns." Kikyo rolled her eyes at him as she handed him a small box filled with steamed buns. "Thank god you are here." He gave her a warm smile as he opened the box and took a few of the breads, then closing the box and putting it in one of his large pockets.

Karin and Orpheus laughed at the three behind them. "Would you stop chit-chatting and hurry up? If we're quick enough we might be able to get a fight." Karin said it as if they were gonna get a prize for shutting up. "Well, your wish is our command." All of them were startled when Aura pitched into their conversation with a grim smirk on her face. Leinos was told to give Aura the win so he started walking off. "First one to find the other one gets dinner at a fancy restaurant, on me." Karin kept eye contact with Arua as she told the other to leave. They all ran off in the direct of Leinos in hopes for free food, Kikyo and Orpheus were left in the dust by Koan and Terry though.

"Just so you know, I show no mercy." A sadistic look took over Karin's face as she got into the stance of one of her spells. "Fire Devil Rage." She inhaled before releasing a cannon of fire from her mouth that was equivalent to a dragon slayers roar.

 **Meanwhile...**

"You're finally awake!" Ayano practically jumped out of her chair when Fang's eye's finally fluttered open. "Where am I?" Fang sat up immediately when he didn't recognize where he was. He really didn't care why he was, he just wanted time to think about why Ayano didn't recognize him while she explained what Ayano was explained that he fainted and all that, Fang finally realized why she didn't know who he was. "Are you even listening to me?" She shook his shoulder while he stared off at the wall behind her. "What do you want?" Fangs voice was harsh and rude as he spoke, probably because she interrupted his thoughts.

"I found some clothes that looked like they would fit you, they are on the end of the bed." Ayano gave him a small smile before she left the room to let him get dressed. Fang pushed the soft blanket that was on top of him to the side and swung his, now tiny, legs over the side of the bed. He looked around the room for a second before he accidentally fell off the really high bed. _I really shouldn't have stayed so close to the edge, ouch._ He rubbed the top of his head as he started to stand up. He fell back to the ground though when Ayano swung the door open, scaring him half to death. "What was the bang?" Ayano looked around the room and quickly noticed that Fang wasn't to be seen at all. "EEEEK!" Fang threw a pillow at her face when she screamed in fear as he jumped up from behind the bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ayano threw the pillow back at him, sadly he dodged it before it got close to him. "You're screaming was quite painful to my highly sensitive ears." He rubbed his ears as he picked the pillow up and placed it neatly back on the bed, or tried to since he was actually too short so he had to climb onto the bed to place it. "What was the crash?" She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, due to him acting like a brat. "If you must know, I fell. The bed you had placed me on was too tall for me to safely descent from it." He stood up on the bed as he spoke, in order to finally be able to see the set of clothes placed on the end. "Ok, just be more careful." This time she didn't smile but instead left the room, still annoyed.

Fang grabbed the clothes off the bed and jumped off the frame. _This is very soft carpet._ He wiggled his toes in the carpet before noticing that his shoes were gone, as well as his shirt somehow. He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the purple hoodie over his head. He also put on the small pair of skinny jeans that Ayano left for him. Fang looked around the room for a bit so he didn't have to go out into, what he thinks is the main room. He spotted a full body mirror that was placed on the back of the door. He walked over to see why Ayano might not have recognized him.

 _I look exactly how I did before I could control my changing. Maybe that's why I appear different to her._ He though to himself when he realized that his hair had reverted back to the dark, almost black, brown it had been when he was a kid. He also could see that his eyes had their former purple glow to them. He sighed before be backed up and opened the door. "I prepared some tea and rice if you want any." Ayano was currently carrying a small bowl of rice to the circular table that was next to a kitchen island. He simply nodded to her as he made his way over to the table.

"Are you going to tell me who you are at all?" Ayano placed a cup of tea in front of him as she sat down in the chair that was directly across. He sipped the tea, then he spit it out all over her face. Ayano's face when blank, then showed rage. "Sorry, you didn't put ice in it to cool it down. The tea simply burned my tongue." He lower the cup can pushed it forward toward Ayano. Her face was still filled with rage as she whipped the tea off it. "I guess you deserve to know my identity, though I truly am offended you couldn't tell who I was. My name is Nathan but Lilly, and yourself for some reason, call me Fang." He spoke in a proper manner as he placed his hands on his lap.

Ayano stopped whipping her face and stared at Fang in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" She truly hoped the kid was lying, but alas he shook his head and put Ayano is shock. She sat staring at him for a few minutes till it finally processed through her head. "YOU'RE SO CUTE AND TINY!" Ayano had a bright smile are him face as she stood up and walked over to Fang to pinch in, now tiny, cheeks. His eye filled with hatred as she pinched and poked his cheeks while teasing him about of adorable he looked. He finally had enough of it as he raised his hand and slapped her face to get her to stop.

"Why do you have small male clothes in your house? Uh-" Fang kept a straight face, until Ayano became enraged by being slapped, then his face showed actual fear. Ayano calmed down in order to answer his question. "They were my brothers clothes, they are all I really have left of him." Sadness washed over her face as she explained the whole thing to Fang. "Uh- Smile, you are too kind to feel sadness in your heart." He pulled a chain from under the hoodie as he spoke.

"Here, you can have it." Fang unlatched the chain and handed it to Ayano, who took it to see what it was. It was just a silver chain with a emerald heart pendant hanging from it. "Why do you have such a famine necklace?" Ayano chuckled as she held it up for him to take back. "A good friend gave it to me before she died, she said something to be when she did, something that I never thought she knew. "Your smile, it tricks everyone around you into thinking you're ok when you have something in the past that will never be let go" I though she was insane." Fang tried to cheer himself up, but failed in the process.

"Wha-" Fang was completely caught off guard when Ayano lifted him up and pulled him into a hug. Fang took the opportunity to latch the necklace onto her and seal it with a spell so she couldn't remove it.

 **The Present(The beginning of last chapter)...**

"Why are all of our wounds healed?" Karin tilted her head in confusion as she noticed everyone else in the group up and able to fight again, well not completely, Lilly's spell took away everyones will to fight. "What ever let's just go back to the guild hall." Kikyo and Terry both followed Koan, who walked off in the direction of the guild hall after making his short statement. Leinos was crying behind them as he sheltered Aura, who wouldn't wake up. During Aura and Karin's battle she lower her guard in order to protect Leinos, giving Karin a clear shot.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What happened?" Fawn stood in the middle of the guild hall as everyone started to flood in. "Lilly increased the magical power of everyone if both, Spirit Fox and Shadow Blade as well as healing all of their external wounds. She abused her power and needs to go to the infirmary immediately." No one could actually take Fang seriously as a kid, actually if it wasn't for Ayano's note on his forehead that read, in big bold letter; **I'M FANG** , no one would've known it was him.

Marshal walked out from behind the bar and led Mizuki, who carried Lilly in, to the infirmary to wait for the guilds care taker. Mizuki laid her on the bed then sat himself on one of the chairs next to her. It was only a few minutes before the healing dragon slayer walked in. She cast a magic circle over Lilly to see what her fate would be. She closed the circle and faced Mizuki and Fang, who had also joined them after getting information about what happened to him by Kikyo. "She'll be fine, she won't wake for a while though. As for you, I'll try and see how to change you back to normal." She smiled at the two and went over to Kikyo to get more information and possibilities on how to change Fang back to his normal size and age.

"I'll be going now, this small body gets exhausted too quickly. I trust you will keep Lilly safe?" Fang had to stand on the chair in order to be the same height as Mizuki, who was still sitting. Mizuki nodded to him and watched as he jumped off the chair and left the infirmary.

"It seems you got yourself into a bit of a pickle." The man chuckled at Fang as he kneeled down to his height. Fang looked up at the stranger. His eyes widened when he saw their face. "Niko?" Fang was barley able to speak. Niko gave him a bright and kind smile. For the first time, Fang's face lit up as he ran to give Niko a hug.

 _To be continued..._

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

 **that is the end of The Lost Battle Arc finally! The next arc is a filler arc and will be quite short luckily so that we can move onto some other arcs and just get this one out of the way. I will now be opening submissions for another dark guild called Fallen Warriors, which will be in a few of the arcs. All submissions for Spirit Fox and Shadow Blade will not be accepted!**

 **Until next time...**


	10. Helpful Stuff

**Reminders:**

1\. SYOC is now open for Fallen Warrior.

2\. Accepting S-Class mages.

3\. I will be adding new chapters the day that I actually finish them but since I am a frequent writer they will be uploaded very close together.

4\. I will only be accepting 1 more Devil Slayer and 1 more dragon Slayer.

5\. If you do have a dragon slayer OC you are more than welcome to make an Exceed for them!

6\. If you have any ideas or suggestions then you are more then welcome to leave them in the reviews or even PM me and I will be sure to take them into consideration.

 **Other:**

The current arcs that I will be putting into place are the following(Please note that these are not in the correct order);

1\. The Shadow Arc

2\. The Lost Battle Arc

3\. The Cursed Moon Arc

4\. The Rising Arc

5\. The Fallen Warrior Arc

6\. The Spirit and Shadows Arc

7\. The Apocalypse Arc

8\. The Hidden Game Arc

9\. Pregrande Kingdom Arc


End file.
